


Reprieve

by hiddles_ass



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, nothing much has happened yet hahahahhaa, rated m for swearing; violence; and future ~sexual behavior~ ;), will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddles_ass/pseuds/hiddles_ass
Summary: Two girls in the post-zpocalypse Washington D.C. area cross paths with everyone's favorite surviving group.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much is happening yet, but soon. Chapters should get longer too. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff & thangs happen  
> update: fixed the formatting, corrected a couple errors

Maia came to with her face pressed against the worn leather of a car seat. Her head was throbbing and she vaguely remembered her fall off of the window ledge and the sharp pain before she lost consciousness. She and her cousin, Emeline, had disturbed a sizable horde of the undead and were running when Maia was pushed out of the window and fell several feet, which was when she received the head injury that was currently causing her vision problems.

Maia had opened her eyes and rolled onto her back, trying to take in her blurry surroundings. She was alone in the small vehicle, aside from a small gnome hanging from the rearview mirror. After staring at the small figure until it came into focus, she sat up to peer out the window. Emeline was heating a can of beans over a small fire, glancing nervously around herself. Maia watched her for a few moments until her cousin noticed her face in the dusty window and came to unlock the door.

“You woke up,” said Emeline. “For a while there I wasn’t so sure you would.”

“I’ve taken worse falls,” Maia forced a smile as she steadied herself on the car door and stood up.

“Careful, take it slow,” Emeline stopped her cousin and forced her to sit down in the car again. “No reason to stand up right now. I got you some food.” She grabbed the soup can from the fire with a thick towel and handed it to Maia, along with an ancient, grimy plastic spoon.

“We should probably get going before the dead are attracted by the fire,” Emeline said, turning to stamp out the offending flames. As if it had been just waiting for the perfect moment to announce its presence, a corpse came staggering out of the woods towards them. It was the rotted remains of an elderly man. There was blood stuck to his graying beard and one of his shoeless feet was twisted almost completely backwards. Part of his once-white button down shirt was missing and the remaining bones in his left arm were visible where the flesh had been chewed off.

“Time to go,” Emeline slammed the car door and hurried around to the driver’s seat. She shot the corpse in the head and ducked into the car as another appeared from the forest.

“Waste of a bullet,” Maia leaned back with a groan of pain to rest her head.

Emeline turned the key to the engine, which sputtered and died. “Shit,” she muttered. Maia laughed sardonically from the back seat.

“It was working when we got here,” Emeline glanced back to glare at her cousin, but her anger was replaced by fear when she saw the massive group of walkers that had emerged from the underbrush. “Shit,” she said again.

“Ugh,” Maia grunted as she sat up again. “Where’s my gun?”

“Maia, no, I’ll handle this,” Emeline pulled out her knife.

“Sure,” Maia muttered, sarcastically, reaching into the front seat to grab her sniper rifle. She cracked her window open just enough to fit the barrel out and aimed at the nearest corpse. Her vision blurred and her hands shook as she pulled trigger and missed one, two, three times.

“Maia, just lie down. I’ll handle this,” Emeline insisted, moving to the front passenger seat and opening its window halfway down as the corpse approached. She was prepared to stab it in the brain when it was, quite literally, blown away by a bullet. Emeline turned to look at Maia, who was smirking as she aimed and hit another one of the dead.

“Still got my mojo,” Maia said, taking out one after another. Emeline rolled her eyes and began stabbing the corpses that now surrounded them on all sides. Finally, the herd got so close that long-distance shooting was a pointless waste of bullets. Maia pulled out her machete from where it still hung from her belt, opened her window farther, and began slashing at the bodies that were reaching their rotting arms into the vehicle. The stench of decaying flesh infiltrated every pore in her body and blood sprayed everywhere. A corpse reached inside and grabbed her arm with its cold, sticky hand. Its jaws snapped open and closed and its inhuman eyes stared lifelessly and unblinkingly at her. Maia’s vision momentarily went blurry before she snapped back to reality and cut off the hand gripping her with one stroke of the machete. The appendage dropped into the can of beans that sat open and uneaten on the seat of the car. The corpse’s angry snarl was cut off as Maia’s blade slid cleanly through its rotted skull.

The small car shifted dangerously as the dead slammed their bodies against it in a desperate attempt to get inside.

Suddenly, the sound of machine gunfire echoed through the forest and the window glass shattered as a bullet whizzed past Maia.

“Get down!” She yelled to Emeline and rolled down onto the floor of the car, knocking the can of beans down with her. The sauce soaked into the carpet, a disgusting mixture of blood and broth. The fingers of the hand were extended towards her as though, even detached, it was reaching for its prey. The sound of gunfire filled her ears and her head throbbed with every shot. The broth soaking the carpet had now reached her hands. It was cold and suffocating and smelled of meat and sugar.

The last thing Maia heard before she lost consciousness once more was Emeline’s blood-curdling scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed so far!! I'll try to post chapter 2 ASAP ;)


End file.
